fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Dominic Toretto's Crew
The Crew (also known as the Team) are a group of individuals affiliated with former criminal and convict, Dominic Toretto.The Fast and the Furious (film) History 2004 Dominic Toretto's criminal activity was brought to the attention of the Los Angeles Police Department and the when they began to attack trucks transporting major electronics such as televisions and DVD player manufactured by . The crew used modified 1995 Honda Civic Coupes that were recognized by the six robbed truck drivers by their neon-green lights on the underbelly of the cars. The money made off of the six scores prior to the appearance of Los Angeles Police Department officer, Brian O'Conner, was used to support their activities in the illegal street racing circuit, locally owned businesses (Toretto's Market & Cafe, and local garage) and general livelihoods. However, following the failure of the seventh truck theft, Dominic and his crew, Leon, Letty Ortiz and Vince were forcibly separated by circumstances involving O'Conner's status as an undercover cop and strife between Toretto and Johnny Tran. Following the death of their mechanic, Jesse, Toretto departed Los Angeles and fled to Baja, . Letty Ortiz remained in Los Angeles and was presumably never charged for her involvement in the theft of the trucks or street races. Vince recovered from his critical injuries and left the United States, eventually traveling to Rio de Janeiro. The whereabouts of Leon are currently unknown. Reformation During his time in Mexico, Dominic befriended a fellow street racer, Han Seoul-Oh. From there they established a relationship and Han began “running” with Dominic, traveling with him to places in . After Han and Dominic parted ways, Han returned to the United States, Dominic relocated to Rio de Janeiro.Los Bandoleros At some point Toretto met and befriended Rio locals, Rico Santos, Tego Leo, Cara Mirtha and Malo. The group began running with Toretto, pulling off scores to make money for their families and community. Oil Tanker Heist When Leo was arrested for unspecified reasons, Toretto and Rico were short a man. Dominic later contacted Han Seoul-Oh, who arrived in Rio to aid in Toretto's group latest heist: Robbing a oil tanker with the help of a businessman named Elvis. Following Leo's escape from prison and Toretto's reunion with Letty Ortiz, who had been searching for him since his departure from Los Angeles, the group successfully stole the oil being transported by the tanker.Fast & Furious (film) After taking their share of the money, the group parted ways. Dominic separated himself from Letty Ortiz after he was informed by Han that the local authorities were looking to arrest him after their garage was raided. 2009 After learning Letty Ortiz was killed during an undercover stint for the FBI, who were investigating Arturo Braga, Dominic Toretto returns to Los Angeles and infiltrates Braga's cartel with Brian O'Conner, who had placed Letty undercover as per her request. Dominic later is sentenced to Lompoc prison for twenty five years to life for killing Fenix Calderon, who was thought to have murdered Ortiz.Judge: "Dominic Toretto. You are hereby sentenced to serve 25 years to life at the Lompoc Maximum Security Prison system without the possibility of early parole." Brian O'Conner and Dominic's sister Mia Toretto, break Dominic out of a prison transit bus that would've taken him to Lompoc prison. 2010 On the run from the authorities, the trio escape the United States and retreat to Rio, where they reunite with Vince, who has been in contact with Dominic.Fast Five After scrubbing a car heist organized by Hernan Reyes, they are framed for the deaths of two . When Vince attempted to secure information from the stolen Ford GT40 that Reyes wanted, he is exiled from the group by Dominic. Wanting revenge for being framed by Reyes, O'Conner and the Torettos decided perform one last job before retiring. They decide to steal Reyes' $100 million from his drug deals to start new lives in countries without extradition treaties with the United States. They recruit the likes of Roman Pearce, Tej Parker, Gisele Yashar and Han Seoul-Oh, to pull the operation off. After attacking one of Reyes's safe houses, they scare the businessman into relocating all of his money into one location. Vince is killed during the ambush set up by Reyes's men when the crew is arrested by Luke Hobbs and his team. Following Vince's death and the success of the heist, Reyes is killed. Hobbs gives the team a head start, allowing them to escape with the money. They crew go their separate ways with their share of the money and start new lives outside the United States. 2012/2013 Toretto's team is called to action by Luke Hobbs to use their abilities for the law by helping him catch Owen Shaw, a mercenary looking to sell a military grade weapon called Nightshade to the highest bidder.Fast & Furious 6 Hobbs uses information regarding Letty Ortiz's affiliation with Shaw to bring the crew to London where Shaw is currently residing. Dominic and his crew agree to help in exchange for full pardons. After securing the Letty and the Nightshade weapon from Shaw, they are officially allowed to return to the United States and live in Los Angeles. 2013/2014 When Han Seoul-Oh is killed Deckard Shaw in Tokyo and bombed the Toretto House is destroyed by a mail bomb sent by the elder Shaw, Dominic is recruited by Mr. Nobody, an associate of Hobbs to rescue a hacker named Ramsey.Furious 7 Mr. Nobody obliges the request that Dominic use his own crew to secure the hacking device, the God's Eye, and Ramsey before she is apprehended by Mose Jakande, in order to use the God's Eye to locate and kill Shaw. Following the death Mose Jakande and the defeat of Deckard, the crew returns to the United States. Brian and Mia officially retire from the team to continue their lives as mother and father to their son, Jack. 2017 While Dominic and Letty travel to Havana, Cuba for their honeymoon, Dom meets a lone stranded traveller who is having car trouble. She soon reveals herself to be an enemy of Dom named Cipher who then shows her something on a phone that coerces him into helping her. Luke Hobbs then asks the team to travel Berlin, Germany to help him with an unauthorised mission to recover a stolen EMP. As they escape, Dom side swipes Hobbs car and steals the EMP which he delivers to Cipher. Hobbs is then arrested where Mr. Nobody returns and offers to help him get out of prison if he agrees to his crimes with Hobbs denies. While in prison, Hobbs crosses paths with Deckard Shaw who is pleased to see that the tables have turned. Hobbs and Shaw are eventually involved in a prison riot started by Mr. Nobody and eventually escape where it is revealed it was all a ruse to get them both out of prison. While on Cipher's plane, Dom learns that not only is his ex-girlfriend Elena being held hostage, the son that they conceived is also with them and that if Dom makes one wrong move they'll both die. It is also revealed that Cipher was behind the events of Furious 6 and Furious 7 as enemies Owen Shaw and Mose Jakande were working for her before Dom stopped them, thus why she turned her sights on him. The rest of the gang, minus Dom, are brought together by Mr. Nobody and his associate Little Nobody to help find Cipher which they agree to after learning Dom is working for her. Mr. Nobody also brings Deckard to help them to which they initially fight before they are attacked by Dom and Cipher and Deckard saves Ramsay's life, becoming an ally. The gang learn that Dom and Cipher are headed to New York and follow them where they are brought to the Toy Shop, a vehicle warehouse that they have to their disposal. When Cipher and Dom attack an armed Russian Motorcade, the gang sets out in their selected cars (Bentley Continental, Corvette Sting Ray, Subaru BRZ, Mercedes AMG, Jaguar F-Type) to stop them. This leads to a full on car chase throughout New York where the gang harpoon Dom's car before his attempt to escape results in the destruction of all of their cars including his. Letty attempts to steal the nuclear football back from Dom but is stopped by Connor Rhodes who used to work with Letty for Owen Shaw. Dom allegedly kills Shaw but it is later revealed that this was a ruse set up by Dom and Shaw's mom. The gang then travel to Vladovin, Russia where Dom and Cipher plan to shutdown a military base so they can take control of a submarine. This is successful however the gang is able to stop Cipher from causing a nuclear war. The gang escape and it is revealed that Shaw is alive and along with his brother save Dom's son. Dom then turns on Cipher, killing Rhodes and joining his crew until he eventually destroys the submarine using Cipher's own heat seeker. The gang reunite and celebrate in New York where Deckard becomes a member of their team. Known members * Dominic Toretto (leader) * Leticia 'Letty' Ortiz * Vince (formerly; deceased) * Jesse (formerly; deceased) * Leon (formerly; whereabouts unknown) * Brian O'Conner (formerly; retired) * Han Seoul-Oh (formerly; deceased) * Cara Mirtha (briefly) * Tego Leo (inactive) * Rico Santos (inactive) * Mia Toretto (formerly; retired) * Gisele Yashar (formerly; deceased) * Tej Parker (hacker, mechanic, tech support) * Roman Pearce * Ramsey (technical support) * Deckard Shaw (ex-enemy) * Little Nobody (formerly; retired) Allies The following is a list of individuals who are affiliated with Dominic Toretto's crew but are not members of it. Enemies The following is a list of individuals who are enemies of Dominic Toretto's crew. Gallery The Fast and the Furious Dom's Crew - LAPD Surveillance.jpg|Dom and his crew's surveillance photos and mugshots on an LAPD-FBI board The Team - Hauling Parts.jpg The Family - BBQ.jpg Family Barbecue - TFaTF.jpg 1327 - Living Room.jpg Vince, Dominic & Leon.jpg|Vince, Dominic and Leon at Race Wars Fast & Furious Fast Five The Team - Fast Five.jpg The Crew - Fast Five.jpg Fast & Furious 6 Furious 7 Dominic Toretto's Crew - Furious 7.jpg The Crew - Los Angeles (Furious 7).jpg The Crew's R&R - Furious 7.jpg The Fate of the Furious Notes References Category:Toretto's crew Category:Organizations